The Visitor
The Visitor is the thirtith episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare. (Vestal. Masterz's point of view.) Me: "Wait wait wait... WAIT! Storm... Dante Storm... Of all people he got this power from... Couldn't it have been an angel or an oracle or something?!" Emilia: "You know him?" Me: "I'm quite famiiar with him... He's a friend I don't talk to much lately. You know, ever since the Dyzekian Invasion... He shouldn't remember who I am. We've trained in hand-to-hand combat. He's sort of the reason I know how to fight. It all makes sense how he was so skilled... He's also a powerful brawler. Sometimes I felt like he was watching me..." Chance Dragonoid: "I don't mean to interrupt your trip down memory lane but I was telling a story!" Me: "Sorry!" Chance Dragonoid: (mumbling to self) "Not like it's a big deal, this whole flashback is basically just a filler..." Jade: "What was that?" Chance Dragonoid: "Hmm? Oh! I was trying to remember where I left off!" ^_^" __________________________________________________________________________________________ (Narrator's point of view) Horridian: "Today is the day our opponent is supposed to arrive. We have every front covered with Bakugan, Traps, and those Earth weapons of yours." Horridian and Aides stood in the throne room with Vertexx and Shadow Vulcan. Aides: "You mean Battle Gear?" Horridian: "Yes, there is no way any living being could launch any type of assault on us." Suddenly, a soft pounding echoed throughout the castle." Aides: "Or he could just knock on the front door." A Subterra Serpenoid slithered into the room and exclaimed "Sssssire. There isss ssssomeone at the door sssssearching for you!" Horridian: "I am well aware. Send this visitor in!" "Greetings!" He exclaimed. His voice was rough and raspy. He had a slight French accent. "I am an explorer. I go by the name of Parasyte. I am here in search of an object known as the Shadow Jewel Fragment. It's a very powerful Darkus artifact. Would you happen to know anything about it?" Aides: "You're a little late. Someone already took it from us." Parasyte: "Really? What did he look like?" Aides: "About as tall as you. Similar jacket, or at least the same color. He had a silver mask and a crown. His hair was long and spiked. He called himself the Dark Master of Bakugan!" Parasyte: "Yes, I know him. He is... a rival of mine. He rules his world and I am a nomad who seeks to free it. He wants the Jewel Fragments to create his Ultimate Bakugan. I, however, need them for my Ultimate Bakugan, in order to stop him!" Aides: "You seem to know a lot about Jewel Fragments. What are they exactly?" Parasyte: "Let's call them power sources and end it at that." Aides: "Sounds like something we could use. After all, the Shadow Jewel Fragment belongs to Horridian here." Parasyte: "Really? Well, I wouldn't want to get in your way of something that belongs to you... But I'd much rather you not get in the way of something that belongs to me!" He said his arm with the Gauntlet on it. Aides: "He's about to strike!" Vertexx and Vulcan charged at Parasyte but were blown back by an enormous pillar of Darkus energy. Parasyte: "Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Drothkenoid!" From behind Parasyte arose a large, dragon-like Bakugan. He had 8 wings of red and yellow. His stomach was green and surrounded by spikes. He lad a long, spiked tail. Even though this Drothkenoid had no arms or legs, he was incredibly threatening with everything else. He had red, compact eyes and yellow fangs at the side of his mouth, like a beetle's pincers. Aides: "If it's a brawl you want then it's a brawl you'll get! Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!" Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid easily evaded Horridian's attacks. As it flew around the room, it flapped its wings and from them fell small bugs. They clinged onto Serpenoid, Vertexx, and Vulcan. Horridian dodged them all. Aides: "What are those?!" Parasyte: "They're the parasites of Parasitic Void, an Ability only Drothkenoid knows. They drain the very life force of their targets and the power is transferred to Drothkenoid. Or, instead of draining power, they can poison their victims. However, with your armored Bakugan here, that wouldn't be very effective. Ability Activate! Web Constrict!" Drothkenoid released black webbing from his mouth. He immobilized every Bakugan in the room. Aides: "Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian split into 3 and broke free of Drothkenoid's webbing. The three of them ran around Drothkenoid at unimaginable speeds, preparing an attack. "Tribal Crusher!" Parasyte: "Ability Activate! Fiendish Glare!" Drothkenoid's eyes glowed. The 3 Horridian stopped running and fell to the ground in paralysis. "Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid flew above the Horridian and unleashed his parasites upon them. Horridian roared in pain. Aides: "Hey! Stop that!" Parasyte: "Why should I? You are of no use to me!" Aides: "What if... What if I help you get the Jewel Fragments?" Parasyte: "Hmm? I'm listening." Aides: "Stop attacking the kingdom, leave Horridian alone, and we shall devote our loyalty to you. I mean, you basically conquered the kingdom all by yourselves." Drothkenoid called his parasites back. Parasyte walked over to Aides and grabbed him by the shirt. Parasyte: "It's a deal, but if you betray me, I will hunt you down and end your miserable life with my own hands. Understand?" Aides: "...Understood." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ (Drago's point of view.) Mastez: "So that's how Aides ended up working for Parasyte." Chance Dragonoid: "And as you know, it was a facade the entire time. His true intentions were to make sure the Jewel Fragments didn't fall into the wrong hands, especially Parasyte and the Dark Master: Dhrakon. However, he didn't know about the Rebels of Corruption, so he was unprepared for their assault." Masterz: "Well now all the Rebels are dead and the Shadow Jewel Fragment is gone." Jade: "Not all the Rebels. Scorch wasn't in that pocket dimension. As far as we know, he's still out there somewh--" Before Jade could finish her sentence, all of us Bakugan stood and grabbed our brawlers. I grabbed Horridian and Immortus, and moved out of the way in a mad rush. Something fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground. Whatever it was, it left a huge hole brimming with black and red flames. I set down Aides and Horridian but flew up to the sky with Masterz on my shoulder. Masterz: "Drago, what's going on?" In the sky, we say a dimensional rip. Through the rip, we saw New Vestroia, and on New Vestroia was the members of the Dyzekian Royal Family. Dhrakon, Duncan, and Katana. Opposing them was Scorch and his Bakugan. Jade and Dharak, and Phantom and Hawktor flew up next to me. My jaw dropped open. Hawktor: "He looks just like you!" Scorch had a Bakugan that resembled me. Only differences were his Bakugan was a darker red, like blood. His horns and spikes were silver instead of gold. He lacked pupils. Me: "What is Drakohex doing?" I didn't know it but Drakohex was unleashing his final attack. Masterz and I could sense the massive power eminating from Scorch's Bakugan, however he wasn't using it. When Drakohex was about to unleash his attack, I noticed Scorch and his Bakugan had opened a portal and vanished. I could tell Dhrakon was under the illusion that he won. Wherever Scorch vanished to, he has a good method of not leaving any energy signatures I could trace. Zero: "Hey! What's going on up there?" Axel: "Yeah! Some of us don't have flying Bakugan!" After the final attack, the dimensional rip in front of us closed. All of us flying Bakugan descended. Me: "We saw Dhrakon and his children battling the leader of the Rebels of Corruption and his Bakugan." Dharak: "It looked just like Drago." Razenoid: "No way!" Masterz: "Yes way." Me: "And they were holding back. All we saw before that rip closed was them disappear before Drakohex launched his final attack. I have no idea where they went, but all I know is that they're still out there. I can't trace their energy signatures so I have no way of finding them." Chance Dragonoid: "Not necessarily." Masterz: "What do you mean?" Chance Dragonoid: "I'll give you a hint. What's big and round and has the DNA Code for every Bakugan in existence, Jade?" Jade: "The Sacred Orb!" Chance Dragonoid: "Correct! You can use that to track down this strange Dragonoid." Emilia: "How exactly do we do that?" Chance Dragonoid: "You'll see, all you have to do is ask it! Good luck!" Chance Dragonoid vanished. Masterz: "Ok... ALRIGHT TEAM! Listen up! We have to get to Neathia and the Sacred Orb! I know we're all exhausted and Aides is comatose, so we'll rest up!" Jade: "Excuse me but did you forget that the last time we went to Neathia this crazy dude named Hack and his Bakugan attacked us?!" Masterz: "...Yes. Yes I did. Don't worry! We'll be prepared the next time! Just contact Neathia and tell them we'll be there in a week!" Jade: "Fine... But if we get attacked again and lose, I blame you!" Masterz: "You know you love me!" :P Jade: "Sure, let's go with that..." I noticed Jade blushing. Masterz: "Alright, team! BREAK!" Bakugan returned to ball forms. Masterz and Phantom brought Aides to a Vestal hospital. Kellen moved everyone to another hotel he owned. *''**Later that night***'' Still, I couldn't get the thought of that other Dragonoid off of my mind. What really bugged me is that Dhrakon was battling Scorch. The concept of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" has never really worked out for us. Masterz: "Drago, something wrong?" He was getting ready to go to bed. It was late. Me: "Nothing, just tired." Masterz: "Drago, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Drago: "Of course I know. Trust me, I would tell you if anything was bothering me." What I said was heard my more than just Masterz. I didn't know it but Jade had her ear pressed upon Masterz's bedroom door. Something was bothering her too. I wonder what it was. To be continued...